GamKar (With Music!)
by sparklight910
Summary: So this is just a little fanfic I whipped up. It has a playlist to go along with it while you're reading that you can listen to, or not, it's your choice, reader! :D But anyways, yea, T rating. Because you know. Homestuck and all.


**HeY gUyS. So this is my first Homestuck fanfic, I hope you like it! Sorry if I get some things wrong, but then again, it's an alternate universe (created by yours truly) so if something is different, THAN MAYBE THAT'S HOW THINGS GO IN MY WORLD. : Also, the title mentions it being an interactive story. So this is how things will go~ I am going to put numbers in brackets AND BOLDED for the stupid fuckasses who won't understand what that means. They are numbers for the songs in the story, like, a movie soundtrack. If you don't mind listening to music while reading, then you should use the link, but otherwise you might not want to. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

~Playlist~  
If a song ends before it's supposed to, just pause the list, or let it play. Whichever. XD

playlist?list=PL9xH_4cIN88jXzK0G3EjeG0DZlYGDnZ1A &feature=mh_lolz****

(**1**)  
"HEY FUCKASS. WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE I'M BORED THE SHIT OUT OF." Karkat typed his message furiously- as he usually does with all of his messages- as he sat in his hive, alone. He had opened Trollian, only to realize that all of the others were out "LARPing," so he had decided on messaging Gamzee.  
"WoAh DuDe, CaLm YoUr ShIt MaN." Replied Gamzee. He too, was "hive alone," if that's what you call it.  
"WELL THEN WHY DON'T WE HANG OUT? I AM GOING TO LITERALLY DIE IF I HAVE TO SIT HERE ANY LONGER, ALLOWING THE DUST TO COLLECT UP EVEN MORE." Karkat glanced around for no reason in particular and looked around his hive. "Not much to do." He thought to himself.  
"OhH oK, FiNe BrO. Do YoU wAnT mE tO bRiNg ThE fAyGo? ThIs WiCkEd ShIt PaRtY cOuLd UsE sOmE oF mY wIcKeD eLiXiRs."  
"WELL, IT'S NOT EXACTLY A PARTY, AND SECOND, I AM NEVER DRINKING THAT CRAZY PEOPLE SHIT. IT'S PROBABLY GOT SOME WEIRD ASS DRUG IN IT."  
"WeLl YoU dOn'T hAvE tO dRiNk AnY tHeN bRo. I'm StIlL bRiNgInG iT tHoUgH. :o)"  
"OKAY WHATEVER. JUST HURRY YOUR ASS UP. I AM LITERALLY DYING OVER HERE."

Soon enough Gamzee had left his hive to go over to Karkat's. He got a little lost along the way and took a while, but otherwise made it after about half an hour. "God, you're finally here you jackass."  
"Man, cool your shit. At least I got here" Karkat looked down a little, he felt kinda sorry for the guy. It wasn't really his fault either.  
"So what do you even want to do?" Karkat asked curiously, glaring into Gamzee's eyes. They both seemed to stare off into the distance, out of focus. KK could only guess what they saw.  
"I don't know man," Gamzee said, snapping out of a sort of trance, "I'm just gonna sit here and slam me some Faygos. You don't mind, do you?" Without waiting for an answer, he flopped his clown self down on the couch and popped open a new bottle of the sugary drink, sipping it once about every few minutes. Karkat sat down slowly next to Gamzee and looked at him. "Hey bro." Gamzee said once he realized Karkat was there. "You want one?" Karkat glanced at the bag on the floor. It was filled almost to the brim with bottles, both empty and full. He knew he'd regret it later, but Karkat sighed as he replied.  
"Sure." Gamzee bent down and pulled a bottle of blue-raspberry Faygo, handing it to Karkat. Slowly he twisted the cap off and took a small sip.  
"So you like it?" Asked Gamzee. The question echoed in the silence as Karkat stared forwards. It was one of the most amazing things his tongue had ever had the luck to taste. No wonder Gamzee always stared off into space. He knew that as soon as he smelled the aroma of the "elixir." (Wait, did he just call it that?) Karkat sat with Gamzee for a while as the two drank the sodas. Soon Karkat got bored and decided to play a game.  
"Hey Gamzee?" Karkat asked.  
"YeA bRo?"  
"Wanna play 'Walk around a board repeatedly in an attempt to gain property and cause your opponents to go bankrupt by earning the most money and not losing it'?"  
"Yea man." Replied the troll. Karkat walked up to a small shelf across the room and pulled the box for the game off of the shelf, setting it down on the floor. He set up the game as his guest sat down next to him.  
"Choose your piece." Karkat told him. Gamzee's hand moved over the pieces of the game, which included a slime pie, a rocket car, one that was meant to look like a spider-type lusus, a hoofbeast, and an Alternia shaped piece. Karkat chose the Alternia piece and Gamzee of course, the slime pie. The two placed their pieces on the board and started the game. After a while though, things started getting intense.

(**2**)  
"You're not going to beat me!" Gamzee taunted. He and Karkat had both been sitting on the floor for hours, playing the same game. Karkat had more property than Gamzee, but Gamzee had almost all of the money. The light behind them was lighting the board so they could see.  
"I am the one with all the property!" Karkat replied, "if you land on some of it, you'll lose your money!" He smiled an evil, but joking smile. Gamzee gave him an awkward smile back and the two continued their game. Soon enough, Karkat had gained some money and placed hives on his properties. "Now you'll never win!" He laughed.  
"Man, this shit is getting unfair now." Gamzee laughed back. He took his turn and rolled a "3," moving that many places onto a "Chest" card space. Gamzee pulled up a card from the small pile lying in the middle of the board and read it out loud. "Take one property of your choice from the person to your left." Gamzee smiled an evil smile.  
"Don't do that," Karkat told him "it reminds me of..The past."  
"Sorry bro." Said Gamzee as he chose "Grub Factory" from Karkat's many properties. He took the building and all of its hivetels.  
"You douche. That was my best property."  
"I know." Gamzee smiled back and sipped his Faygo slowly. Karkat looked to his left and sipped his as well.

After about another hour of nonstop playing the two decided to take a break. Karkat left down the hallway to go to the bathroom. Once he closed the door Gamzee glanced around at the different furniture in the room. Suddenly he had a funny idea. He walked over to KK's computer and opened his Trollian.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKer." He typed to a certain someone with the handle "arachnidsGrip." He chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was about to do.  
"What do you want, moron?" Asked Vriska, replying back to him.  
"WeLl I jUsT wAnTeD tO tElL yOu ThAt I mAy Be HaViN sOmE wIcKeD rEd FeElInGs FoR yOu."  
"Nice try Gamzee, 8ut you used your own quirk, not Karkat's. Good try, though." Gamzee frowned.  
"Oh ShIt MaN. SoRrY tHeN." He told her.  
"It's okay, Gam." After that, Gamzee logged out when he heard Karkat coming back around the corner.

(**3**)  
"What were you doing?" He asked Gamzee. Gamzee had slumped down on the couch and grabbed himself another Faygo.  
"I was just chillin motherfucker." Gamzee said. He watched as Karkat sat back down on the floor and sat down with him.  
"O...k then?" He replied.  
"Yea bro, just slammin be a cold hard grape Faygo." He lied. Karkat watched him with unmoving eyes and pulled out another Faygo. He couldn't believe himself, but he'd been drinking them nonstop like his friend. He grabbed a peach one and opened the cap.  
"This is getting boring." Karkat told him. "Why don't we go outside or something?"  
"Sure man, whatever you want." Gamzee replied, "I'll do anything to entertain a motherfucker."  
"Well fine then, why don't we just go outside and hang out or something." Karkat asked. He had no clue what to do with his friend. It seemed everyone else was already out while they were left alone. When Karkat went outside he realized it was night time already.  
"Oh shit man." Gamzee said. "We shouldn't come out here."  
"Yea." he agreed, on Alternia it wasn't safe at night. Many malicious creatures roamed around looking for prey, especially at night. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late." Karkat slowly closed the door when he thought he saw something outside. Quickly he shut it, not wanting to startle his friend, and brought him back inside.  
"Do you just want to stay over here, then?" He asked him. He hadn't meant it to come out strange, but it did. This was the first time he'd ever had anyone stay over at his hive, especially a murderer.  
"Yea man, that would be the shit." Gamzee replied.  
"Well, will you need anything?" Karkat questioned. He didn't have any clothes or anything. "You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in."  
"Oh sure bro." Karkat lead Gamzee to his room and pulled a shirt from his dresser, handing it to Gamzee. The troll set his Faygo down on the dresser and walked into the bathroom, changing his shirt. When he walked back out Karkat couldn't help but snort a bit.  
"Haha, it's so small on you." He told him. The shirt was stretched a bit and hugged Gamzee's taller body. Karkat was the shortest troll, so it looked awkward on his friend.

"Well I guess we should get to bed then." Karkat said.  
"Yea man." Replied Gamzee. Karkat grabbed a sleeping slime and set it on the floor, pressing a button to open it up. Instantly a mini-bed with slime in it, almost like his, expanded out. Karkat stood back up and presented it to Gamzee. "Wicked dude." Karkat laughed and walked around to the lamp in his room.  
"I hope the others aren't still out roleplaying and had the sense to go back home." He said. He watched Gamzee get into bed and shut the lamp off, then he stepped around and walked up to his bed, but accidently tripped on something. "Ow!" He called out.  
"What is it?" Gamzee asked.  
"Oh nothing, just tripped on one of your stupid ass Faygo bottles." Karkat replied. What a nuisance. He stepped around the bottle and quickly walked up to bed, jumping into the slime. Soon the two fell asleep, ensconced within their own warm slimy beds.

(**4**)  
"Agh. Uhhh..." Karkat grunted in his sleep. He had awoken in a dark room with bare grey walls and no doors or windows. "Where the heck-" He was about to ask himself when suddenly he glanced to his left. He could sense movement in the corner of the room and his eyes zeroed in on a tall figure. "G...Gamzee..?" He said in a quiet voice.  
"Heh." Said the tall, dark figure. "It's all fun and games here." It said in Gamzee's voice. Karkat just stood and glared at it with a blank expression. He hoped Gamzee couldn't detect how fast his heart was beating, or how much he was sweating. He stared at the corner but couldn't make out his figure very clearly, then gasped when he realized he wasn't there any more. "Over here...Motherfucker." Said the low growl. Karkat turned around and saw his friend, only it wasn't him...It was the sick monster that had killed Nepeta and Equius.  
"N-No.." He muttered.  
"Y-Yes!" Smiled the troll, his eyes lighting up while he mocked him. Karkat quickly moved as he watched Gamzee lunge towards him, about to hit him with his clubs.

"Noo!" Karkat was screaming. He braced himself as Gamzee lifted up his club once more, high over both of their heads. Karkat looked up, scared for his life. He watched as dark Gamzee's face laughed at him with an undying smile and a glare in his eyes that one could never forget. Karkat knew his time had come and gasped his last breath of air, or at least, he thought.

In a cold sweat during the middle of the night, Karkat's eyes popped open to the sight of his bedroom. "I-It was all...A dream?" He thought to himself. Everything had seemed so real though. He glanced to his right at a sleeping Gamzee. Karkat had no clue what to think. Would Gamzee really ever do something like that again?

**HeY gUyS. So I hope you liked that chapter. I had some trouble writing it because you know, they're not my characters and all. I'm much better at writing about my own characters (isn't everyone). But yea, this is only a first try kinda thing too. I mean, Homestuck is an amazing webcomic, but sometimes what the characters think, do, or want just confuses me, lol.**


End file.
